


It's All About Control

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slave fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the promise of his skills in bed that won Rose over to purchasing a slave for her home. The fact that he provided a bit of a challenge to break in made it all the more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [develish1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/gifts).



> A very late birthday to my dear [Dev](http://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/works/). I hope you enjoy it, love! Sorry it too me so long. <3 <3
> 
> (And a HUGE thank you to [Licie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/licieoic/works/) for beta'ing this for me. I fiddled with it afterwards, so all mistakes are my own. Thank yours all around to the ladies who were a big support as I worked on this fic. Ya'll know who you are.)

It had been almost a week since Rose acquired her new possession. Six and a half days, in fact. She'd been unsure about having such a specimen in her home, but she was tired of doing everything herself. Not that it happened all the time, for the ship she lived in was quite adept at cleaning up the messes left behind. She finally agreed on getting a vassal, however, to try it out for a few days. So far it has been working quite well. Her new slave was quite the professional, if a little stubborn and rude. It would take a little longer yet to break him in, but she was confident she could.

She smirked when said specimen turned to her. Noticing he'd been caught, he blushed, ducking his head and continuing his task. Currently, he was folding her laundry, putting away the clean clothes while she lay in bed, watching. He was bare-chest, wearing only a pair of brown, pinstriped trousers and, instead of a standard leather collar, had a brown tie with a blue flower print.

Rose licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together. She was quite worked up from watching him be all domestic and she thought about taking care of herself while he completed his task. With only a thin robe over her lacy knickers and bra, it would be easy enough to take the edge off. Though, really, there was no need for her to do it herself because his housekeeping abilities wasn't the only reason why she had taken him into her home.

When she came into possession of him, the promise of his skills in the bedroom was what really enticed her. And oh, what skills they were. At first, she thought they had simply been exaggerated, but when she tested him out on the first day Rose knew she had chosen well. There had been a few bumps in the road, of course. As with any new purchase, he took some getting use to. Not just him, but what he brought to her home, to her bed. To her. She was new at owning and had admittedly been quite nervous, but she proved herself to be a just and fair mistress. As long as he continued to provide pleasure for her, she'd do the same for him in return. Feeling herself quite wet, she was about to call for her slave to come and take care of her when she noticed him standing still.

He was in the same spot he'd been five minutes ago, she was sure of it, a drawer on her bureau was still open, a hand deep within.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice stern. His back stiffened and, though she enjoyed the tightening of his bum, she ordered him to turn around as he was. Rose pressed her lips together, her eyes roving over his lithe chest, her sight slightly hindered by the tie, until she noticed an obvious bulge in his trousers. That's when she looked at his hands and noticed he had a pair of blue knickers. Instead of them being perfectly folded as she'd requested, they were spread out, covering most of his hand and his thumb was right on the crotch area.

Sitting up on the bed, she tightened the robe's belt and stood up before crossing the room. Although she was almost a foot shorter than her slave, the power over him was obvious.

He shrank back as soon as she was within arm's length and he looked down, not making eye contact.

"I'm waiting," she said impatiently.

"I was caressing my Mistress' knickers," he whispered.

"And did I give you permission to do this?"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, what?"

"No, Mistress," he almost squeaked out.

"Hmm." She eyed him critically, a hand coming up and following the trail of his tie up to the knot. She slipped a finger through and pulled it so his face was at level with hers. Rose was pleased to note that he continued to avoid eye contact, his lashes cast down, brushing along the pale cheeks smattered with freckles. Unable to help herself, she skimmed her lips over each one before murmuring, "I'm feeling a little… peckish, slave. Prepare a meal, enough for two. We won't," she licked her lips and leaned in to graze them over his, "be leaving the bedroom after lunch." She felt his lips part and she darted her tongue over the lower one before stepping away, nodding towards the door. "Go."

He scrambled out, almost leaving the empty laundry basket. Halfway across the room he realised his folly and went back for it before darting out.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. He'd been a bit wild at first, being purposely disobedient, but all he needed was a firm hand and then something to soothe the burn. She thought she'd done quite nicely, thus far.

As she lay back down on her bed, she sighed, thinking about that mouth of his. Every time she'd seen his tongue dart out to lick his parched lips as he stood in line at the corral, she imagined better uses for it on… other parts. She hummed, smug that she had been right. Fingers trailed down her body, her nails skimmed over her abdomen before hitting the edge of her knickers. It was so tempting to just take care of herself now, but, more than anything, she wanted her slave's lips on her, his cock driving into her. With that thought, she felt a gush of wetness. Oh, it was too tempting. She also knew it would be worth the wait.

Fifteen minutes later, he returned with a tray and stand in tow. He set down the stand and lay the tray filled with food on top of it expertly, as if that was what he'd been born to do. Well, part of it was that, she told herself. Servitude suited him, but pleasure was more becoming on him. Glancing at the food he'd brought, she nodded, pleased. He hadn't bothered with anything lavish. Just some bangers, a few hard boiled eggs, beans, toast, and two jars of jam, one apricot, her favourite, and one strawberry, his favourite. How very… presumptuous. She smirked. That made two.

"I'll be eating here," she told him. "You may bring me my food and feed me, then you'll sit at my feet while you have your meal. Then… you'll rid me of my clothes like a good slave and bring me to orgasm, first with your mouth, then with your fingers, and finally with your cock. Once I've climaxed three times, you may come as well."

"Yes, Mistress." With that, he piled some food up on a plate before standing before her.

She shivered slightly as she took in his lithe, but powerful body. This man could easily overpower her; in fact, she had been warned that he could easily turn on her and had been recommended powerful sedatives to keep him under control. But if there was one thing Rose never turned down, it was a challenge.

Her robe fell slightly off her shoulders as she sat up on the edge of the bed. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth for the first bite. Little by little, he fed her, grabbing a glass of orange juice and tilting it for her to drink every time she was beginning to feel thirsty. She didn't even need to tell him she wanted a drink; he simply knew. Once he was done feeding her, she nodded at him. "Get your food and join me." She gestured at the floor, the space near her feet, though there was no need to. It was where he always ate, no matter where they were. In the dining room, in the kitchen, or in her bedroom.

She was adjusting her robe and wondering whether they should use any of the many toys in her nightstand when she heard a slurping sound. She turned her head towards the noise and she scowled. Her vassal was currently licking his fingers clean, sucking on them obscenely. A glance at the tray showed that it was _her_ apricot jam. 'Couldn't even bother with the strawberry one.' Aloud she asked, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

He froze. Every bit of him stopped moving. From this angle, she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Finally, he turned towards her, his brown eyes clearly visible, wide as they were, although he still took care not to look directly into hers. His fingers were still in his mouth and when his gaze turned south, he blinked. It was obvious from his expression that he hadn't meant to do what he did and she faltered, realising something very important.

"Mistress, I-"

"This is my fault," she said self-deprecating and Rose heard his breath hitch.

"No, Mistress, I…" He fell silent when she shot him a disapproving look; that mouth of his was getting him into trouble in more ways than one.

She observed him closely. "I haven't really taken proper care of you, though, have I? How long has it been since you last ate?" He was silent and that's not what she wanted. She stared at him sternly and said, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Not since last night, Mistress," he admitted.

Rose tutted. "Now that won't do at all. How are you to keep me satisfied if you're not in tip-top condition? Come," she ordered, gesturing at the space next to her.

He sat down, but it was obvious he was hesitant and didn't know quite what to do by the way he fidgeted. She'd never invited him on her bed except for sex. He was unsure of where this was going and even Rose had her doubts. If she treated him too much like an equal, would he start expecting more special treatment? Shaking her head, she gave him one last stern look and he finally sat down.

"Now there, see? That wasn't so hard, was it?" She smirked as she watched his adam's apple bob down, then back up before focussing between his legs. Things were _definitely_ hard for her slave and she would make sure it stayed that way for a while. Though the knicker-fondling had been his first infraction of the day, Rose anticipated more disobedience. You could take men out of the wild, but you couldn't take the wild out of the men. At least, not without _a lot_ of time and patience. Both were something she had in bundles.

"Tell me, what were you thinking about as you sucked your fingers clean?" she asked as she lathered the strawberry jam onto a piece of toast before presenting it to him. He took a bite, chewed carefully, and swallowed.

"I was thinking, I was thinking that, since it is my Mistress' favourite jam, and she had just had some, that it was exactly how my Mistress would taste like, if she were to allow a kiss."

Rose arched a brow. She knew he liked kissing her, but there was more to it. "That's not all you were thinking, though, was it?" By the flush on his cheeks, she knew she was right.

"No, Mistress."

"What else?"

"I was thinking of yo- my Mistress' taste, your juices, Mistress, when I have my fingers in you and you come for me," he answered after he finished the first slice of bread.

"A bold statement, slave. You should consider yourself so lucky that I _give_ you my pleasure." He was quiet after that and she wondered if he'd finally learned to keep his mouth shut. For today, at least. Rose wasn't sure whether she was proud or disappointed. As he finished the last bite of food, she gestured for him to take the tray away. "Just leave it over there and come back immediately."

He did as he was told and when he turned to come back to her, she stood at the side of the bed, waiting, a pleased smile on her face.

"Let's see how well you do following my orders now. Take off my dressing gown."

Without another word, his hands came up to do the knot of her belt. With all the tying and retying she'd been doing, it was more of a challenge than it ought to have been, but after a few tugs, it was undone. His hands slipped inside, gliding over her abdomen, skimming over the sides of her breasts before finally shoving the robe off.

She saw his eyes darken further as he took in her semi-nude form. The past few days she'd either been wearing nothing underneath or was clad in red, black, or blue lingerie. Today she'd carefully chosen a set in a blush colour and she could tell the innocent shade had her randy slave itching to reveal her to him fully. But first, she would make him earn it.

"Do you recall how I requested you to make me come the first time?"

"With my mouth, Mistress."

"Good. That's what I want you to do. Without taking my knickers off." She sat down on the bed once more and spread her legs, staring up at him and quirking a brow.

Immediately, he kneeled down on the floor between her legs, his hands kneading her thighs. As he got closer to her, his nose grazed her centre and her breath hitched. He repeated the motion a couple of times before his breath blew over her. "Mistress smells so good."

Rose bit back a retort. She wanted to see if he'd follow orders. If he didn't… well, she'd have her pleasure and then send him off on his merry way. Surprisingly, she didn't have to wait long. A part of her wasn't sure whether she was pleased or disappointed. She moaned as his tongue licked her from bottom to top over the lacey knickers. "Do I taste good as well?"

"Yes," he groaned out, licking her again and again, making sure to put pressure on her clit.

"Better than the jam you so covet?" Rose bit back a scream as his open mouth suddenly devoured her, sucking as much of her as he could over the cloth that covered her. His head moved from side to side as he sucked and nipped at her. She tried her best not to clench her thighs around him too much, but at a particularly strong suck, she bucked into him violently. His sideburns grazed the soft skin of her inner thighs as her back arched up before his arm came around her waist to immobilise her lower half. Her orgasm hit her hard, soaking her knickers thoroughly, adding to the saliva of her slave, and she lay back gasping for breath, feeling her bum right at the edge of the mattress, his arms around her the only thing keeping her on the flat surface.

She felt small vibrations on her abdomen as her slave hummed happily, nuzzling her. Rose sighed and ran her hands through his hair; she grinned, feeling something akin to a purr joining in through her.

"Your taste is indescribable, Mistress. I want to always have your taste in my mouth."

"Hmmm." She continued petting him and when he finally relaxed, she sat up abruptly, knocking him off her.

He fell back on the carpeted floor, hands breaking the fall, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

She licked her lips as she took him in, his tie askewed and his cock straining against the pinstriped material. "I've changed my mind."

"Mistress?" he squeaked out, gulping a couple of times to clear his throat.

She saw how difficult it was for him not to squirm under her scrutiny and this time she was most definitely pleased. He thought she was going to leave him like that and she had to admit, a part of her was tempted. She was sated; there was no need for him anymore. The thing was, she didn't need him so much as she _wanted_ him. She wanted him to continue pleasing her, she wanted to continue teasing him, and, most of all, she wanted his cock in her, causing her pleasure and getting pleasure from her in return. Yes, if he obeyed her she would allow him this.

Trailing a finger down his tie, she tugged at it, causing him to come closer. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, she trailed on his jaw towards his ear and murmured, "Do you know what to do next?"

"I'm to use my fingers on you, Mistress," he murmured.

"Yes, but more than that, I want you to use the same fingers you used on the jam to remind you that the only reason they should ever be sticky," she took the offending digits in her hand and saw bits of orange still on them, "is because they've been between my legs." With that, she stuck them into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around them, between them, making sure to rid them of all substance. Rose reveled in the small gasps and moans that he made, and in the way he sat up straight, legs stiff and stretched out before him, half hidden under the bed. Once she was sure they were all clean, she placed his hand over her bare thigh and shifted back, situating herself in the middle of the bed. She laid back and he quickly settled between her legs, eager to please her, but she stopped him with a raised hand. "You may remove the rest of my clothes now."

If possible, he looked even more excited than before as he unhooked her bra with deft fingers. She lifted her hips and he hooked his fingers through the scant material of her knickers, pulling them off. As soon as they were out of the way, he grazed her with the backs of his fingers before gently running the tips along the inside of her thighs. She watched as he leaned in, ready to nibble her, no doubt. At the last second he remembered himself. His sigh of disappointment breezed over her hot skin, but before she could scold him for his teasing, he pushed two fingers into her.

Rose squeezed the digits greedily, moaning loudly when he curved them before slowly pulling out. Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, she thrust herself on them, feeling the way they rubbed her exactly where she wanted, even as arousal overwhelmed her, his fingers magic against her. Though she'd always swear by his mouth, there was nothing quite like skin-on-skin contact and the feeling of being penetrated by a skilled man.

Gripping at the bedsheets as he added a third, she flew over the edge quickly, biting her lip to contain any noises and, while still on her high, her slave tapped on her clit with his thumb which brought another wave of ripples. At that, her mouth fell open and she let out a sharp cry of pleasure.

He continued moving his fingers within her until, sated at last, Rose practically melted into the bed. He left his fingers where they were until she ordered him to remove them, her voice hoarse.

"I never told you you could make me come with your fingers twice."

"I thought it would please my Mistress," he replied and though he wasn't looking at her, she could see a hint of smugness from the corner of his lip.

"What pleases me, slave, is you listening to what I say," Rose retorted, a bit breathlessly. She hated that he'd done this to her, made her seem weak. He was meant to do as she said and he'd disobeyed. Bringing the hand he'd used on her, she sucked on his fingers once more and smirked at his whimpering. "I can see why you love tasting me, but you won't be doing that again today." She pushed him to the side, so he'd lay flat on his back on the bed, and straddled his legs. "I'm not going to bind you, at least not literally. Let's see how much self control you have, shall we? You won't touch me unless I ask you to and if you so much as try to switch positions, I'll beat your scrawny arse so every time you sit down for the next week you'll know why." She sealed that promise with a slow, long lick on the underside of his cock, her teeth grazing his head slightly before pulling back and scooting closer.

"Are you going to be a good slave?" she teased, finally hovering over him and pressing herself against the tip of his cock. Instead of letting him answer, however, Rose simply took him into herself. "Do you like that? The feel of me wrapped around you, squeezing you?" she panted, punctuating each question with a solid thrust, from tip to base and back. "Taking the pleasure I give you? Does it feel good to be fucked by me?"

"I want to fuck my Mistress." He stared up at her defiantly as he lifted himself up, a hand to her hip, ready to flip them over.

Every act of insolence until now culminated at this moment. "I didn't ask what you wanted, I asked if it felt good." She pulled her hand back before it met his cheek with a loud smack. Her hand stung and, for a second, they both stilled. She had never slapped him before. Oh, she'd spanked him on numerous occasions this week, but never had she hit that pretty little face of his. She could see red marring his right cheek and it wasn't just from the exertion. Before Rose could gather her thoughts, however, she heard a quiet, "It feels really good, Mistress. Molto bene." At that, her hips thrust into his of their own accord.

Her hands automatically dove into his hair, pulling him up, their mouths and teeth crashing together as she moved over him frantically this time. Any control she might have had dissipated as she let herself go, simply feeling him as he penetrated her over and over again. She felt his hands on her hips once again, but this time his touch had her grinding into him harder, his coarse hair rubbing at her clit deliciously. She tightened her hold on him and, shifting a little, had him graze the spot within her that sent her over the edge. Her head flew back and she called out his name, moaning even louder when she felt him come with her.

For a while, the only sounds to be heard were their mingled breaths and the shifting of bodies, and the disappointed sighs, as he slipped out of her, though she continued to lay on top of him.

She thought he'd fallen asleep, but when he began to fidget, Rose hummed in satisfaction and held him closer. "Ready to go again already?" she teased, allowing herself to lay on the bed beside him.

"No, Mistress. Well," he looked down between them where he was already half-hard, "if that's what Mistress would like. I just… I should pick up the mess w- I made."

"Leave it. I want to cuddle." Joy spread through her at his happy smile when she held her arms out for him and his content sigh brushed across her chest, making her heart leap. Within a few moments, the two had drifted to sleep.

\----

Rose squirmed as she felt something tickling her between her legs. It felt a bit silky, with just a hint of roughness. It also felt quite damp. She began to tremble slightly and it wasn't from the cool air.

Unable to ignore it any longer, she opened her eyes, rubbed them when her vision blurred a bit, and looked down again to see him cleaning her up. With his tie.

As he touched her clit once more, she fell back on the bed and moaned, " _Doctor_."

"Good morning, Rose Tyler!" he said jovially.

"What time is it?" she mumbled into the side of her pillow, not quite ready to get up yet.

"It's just gone midnight," he replied, surprising her when he didn't give her a whole lecture on how relative that was inside the TARDIS.

She tilted her head just enough so she could see him, kneeling between her legs. "Been a week already, then?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p' and grinning, then he sighed, murmuring, "Unfortunately," sounding very put-out.

Suddenly, she sat up and placed a hand under his jaw, her thumb caressing his cheek carefully, mouth turned down.

"Rose, what is it? What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes, worried.

"Your cheek… It's still." Here he was, taking care of her like they were still in their week-long role play of servant and mistress instead of her being a proper dominant and taking care of _him_. Although it wasn't her first time taking control, it had been their first time where they extended a sexual fantasy for so long. His fantasy, as a matter of fact. Still, she couldn't help but think she hadn't done a proper job. Usually after every session, she would give him a massage or shower with him, cleaning him up. Now that their week was up, she was acting as if she was still his mistress. It wasn't right, especially after her… unexpected disciplinary action.

Realisation dawned on his face and he turned to kiss her wrist. "Yes, well. I thought it'd be a good reminder that I should obey my Mistress. Or disobey, as it were." His cheeks reddened further and, looking down at his hardening state, she realised then that he _liked_ it.

"Oh." She wasn't opposed to it. In fact, excitement coursed through her at the very thought of immersing themselves in that type of role play again, but she was afraid of taking advantage of her position.

"That is…" He hesitated. "If you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she said after a moment. "Just not all the time, mind."

"Of course not," he hastened to agree.

"And… if, you know you can use your safeword and not disappoint me, right? Last night, I-"

"Rose." This time he cupped her face in his hands. "I promise, any time I don't feel comfortable, I'll let you know." His smile became shy. "I _really_ enjoyed what we did last night." He looked down at himself in emphasis. "And all you had me do last week. Giving up my choices to you, following _your_ orders, it was very liberating. There's no one I'd trust more. And if _you_ ever feel uncomfortable with what we're doing, you'll let me know, yeah?"

She nodded, smiling, relieved that they'd both enjoyed the last week. Leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, a hand came to caress his erection before she scooted back to get off the bed. "Come on, then."

"What?" He looked at her, baffled and aroused and looking oh-so fuckable.

"Let's have a quiet day in, yeah? And I think we could both use a nice soak. Could, I dunno, scrub your back and help you with that, too?" She looked at his cock through her lashes, her tongue peeking out. Rose laughed when he scrambled off the bed and bounced towards the ensuite eagerly.

It was time _she_ took care of her Doctor.


End file.
